Icarus (Mer)
And this is how it feels to take the fall.... History When one looks at Icarus, they see a pitiless, monstrous ''thing, ''who got what was coming to her. But history is written by the winners. Icarus was not her first name. It was a name she took, after falling from favor. She was once called Rosewood. A delicate name from a delicate family of nobles. But she was not one to take the role that had been carved for her, that she had been groomed for, no mountain flower. She was salt and rock and air, the essence of the mountains. Whereas her sisters would take etiquette lessons, she would spar with other dragonets. She was small (SkyWing petite, she prefers), but made up for it in speed, agility, and pure, bottled-up anger. She yearned to see the sky, to become more than just another palace jewel in a golden cage. The moment she had come of age, she cast off the gilding of her past and enscripted in the army. She was enrolled in the breeding program, to which she gave one egg. She doesn't speak of her child often, not even knowing if she bore a son or a daughter. For she never saw what became of it. And that was before. Before the soldiers became more than just for show. Before the three armies. Before Queen Scarlet promoted her to royal bodyguard Before she took a leap of faith, on a brightest night, so that an innocent egg might live, and took the fall for it. Scarlet had been rather miffed when her demonstration with her new "pet" had been inconvenienced, and Scarlet was not one for simple punishments like beheading. After all...what good would a SkyWing be if she was denied the sky? Now she is a wanderer, of the high peaks where caves form a labyrinth. She drags her shattered wings behind her, a reminder of what she once was. And she never looks to the sky. Personality Icarus is a...complicated dragoness. She is kind, yet she is cruel. She is bluntly honest, yet keeps her past in the shadows. In short, she is a paradox, as a SkyWing who cannot fly often is. But there is one thing all agree on: She is not to be crossed. A soldier might lose her wings, but she does not lose her years of battle so easily. Appearance Many, on first meeting, mistake Icarus for a ghost. Her scales, once the deepest red, have paled in the years of wandering in the dark. But her sunken eyes still burn like flame, and her teeth and claws are still sharp, though admittedly, her teeth aren't quite as white as they once were, and her left canine is broken. Her wings drag behind her, knots of bone covering them in her body's futile attempt to heal them. A few small scars cover her nose. She wears little jewelery, but has three gold hoop earrings, two in her left ear and one in her right, as well as a simple copper bracelet on her left hind leg.Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters